Fedeledland
The United Duchies of Fedeledland '(Italian and Fedeledlandese: ''Ducati Uniti de'Fedeledlandia, Spanish: Ducados Unidos de Fedeledlandia) is a Geography Spanning about 20 million square kilometers throughout much of the world, the United Duchies of Fedeledland is at it's greatest height ever. It has more than 100 duchies, Fedeledland's official administrative division, and has a total of nine colonies worldwide. It is located within no official region (PT, PMT, FT and MT Version 1), inside the region of Cathandium (MT Version 2) and in the World Of Chimera (FanT). Basic Information ''this information comes '''directly from the 2011 (562 a.L, according to the Fedeledlandese Calendar)'' Full Nation Name: the United Duchies of Fedeledland Official Name: the United Duchies of Fedeledland Short Name: Fedeledland Nicknames: Fedia Derogatory names for your nation: N/A People from your nation are called: Fedeledlandese Nicknames of the people of your nation: Fedian Derogatory names for the people of your nation: N/A Capital City: Nuova Firenze Nation's leader(s): Dux/Doge Lorenzo VII de' Medici Nation Age: 539 years since Union (founded in 1479) Government type (Democracy, Republic, Monarchy, Dictatorship, etc. Please be broad): Constitutional Federative Monarchy WA official government category: Inoffensive Centrist Democracy WA economy rating: Strong WA civil rights rating: Very Good WA political freedoms rating: Good Population(can be rp if you wish): 1.54 billion people Birth Rate(?/1000): 52 Death Rate(?/1000): 10.5 Total land area: 20,398,500 sq. km Tax rate range: 83-100% GDP: $10,180 billion GDP per capita: $6,598 Unemployment rate: 0.3% Literacy percentage: 98.2% Population Growth Rate: 5% Average age of citizen: 32 Average lifespan of citizen: 92 Religion make-up of population: 60% Fedelian (Pagan religion) 10% Christian 9.5% Muslim 5% Jewish 4% Bookian 3.5% Ancient Egyptian and Grecco-Roman 3% Zoroastrian 3% Agnostic and Atheist 2% Other Freedom of religion is granted (NOTE: People are usually very non-religious, but most of them choose a religion anyway.) Ethnicity make-up of population: Fedeledlandese European: 60% Italian and Spaniard European: 10% Germanic European: 10% Mestizo: 5% Black: 5% Arabic: 2% Other: 8% Total Military (in population): 7,500,000 (0.5% of the population) Do you have compulsory military service: No Percentage of population retired: 5% Percentage of population disabled: 1.2% Percentage of population non-working homemakers: 5% Do your average people have a place in affecting government (such as voting): yes Strongest industry: Tourism and Book Publishing Weakest industry: Fishing Capitalist/Socialist/Communist(in terms of economy, not government): Capitalism-Socialism How much industry regulation (absolute control, high, medium, little, none): little Does your nation have any forms of slavery: no Does your nation fight in many wars?: no On a a scale of 1-10, 10 being extremely involved, how involved is your nation with other nations: 4 Main imports: luxury goods Main exports: books, prime resources, technology Does your nation have a space program: yes Energy sources make-up: 45% fossil fuel, 30% nuclear, 15% solar, 10% other On a scale of 1-10, 10 being a wasteland, how polluted is your nation: 1 How many colonies does your nation have: 9 Average number of people in a household in your nation: 3.5 Have you ever been a member of the WA: yes Are you currently a member of the WA: yes Has your nation proposed any WA resolutions, if so, give the amount: no Does your nation have a condemn or commend? (if so, which one?): no Nation's region: World of Chimera How many nations are in your region: 43 Is your nation involved in your region?(Yes, no, or sometimes): yes How much crime does your nation have? (high, medium, low, or none?): low Does your nation have companies native to your nation that have also spread to other nations?: yes Do you support the World Census?: yes Category:Fedeledland Category:Countries Category:Former nations of significant size